project_ascensionfandomcom-20200224-history
Crafting Guide Tailoring
Farming Cloth for Tailoring Cloth drops primarily off Humanoids; these will be your most prolific target for most types of cloth. It also drops off Undead, Demons, a few elite Giants, as well as a very small handful of high-level dungeon and raid elites of different types. One cloth type, Felcloth, will be different from the rest as this drops almost exclusively from Demons. *Linen Cloth: mobs in level 5 through 20 range *Wool Cloth: mobs in level 16 through 30 range *Silk Cloth: mobs in level 28 through 40 range *Mageweave Cloth: mobs in level 38 through 50 range *Runecloth: mobs in the 50 through 63 range *Felcloth: mobs in the 50 through 63 range *Mooncloth: Cannot be farmed, instead it is created by Mooncloth on a 4 day Cooldown, which requires 2 Felcloth and a moonwell. The recipe Pattern: Mooncloth is sold by Qia in Winterspring. Our cloth farming guides break down the best farming spots for each type of cloth, including maps and mob types. *Best Places to Farm Linen Cloth *Best Places to Farm Wool Cloth *Best Places to Farm Silk Cloth *Best Places to Farm Mageweave Cloth *Best Places to Farm Runecloth *Best Places to Farm Felcloth Project Ascension Tailoring Fast Leveling 1-300 Guide As with all professions in World of Warcraft, the player gains skill points when performing a specific task (crafting an item, gathering from a node, skinning a beast, etc). The frequency at which the player earns these skill points is relative to their current skill level. This is denoted by four color codes: Orange - Always grants a skill point Yellow - Frequently grants a skill point Green - Infrequently grants a skill point Gray - Does not grant a skill point Each rank of Tailoring can be learned at the following skill levels and character levels: Apprentice Tailoring: requires level 1 Journeyman Tailoring: requires 50 skill and level 10 Expert Tailoring: requires 125 skill and level 20 Artisan Tailoring: requires 200 skill and level 35 Leveling Tailoring 1 - 75 In total, this section requires at least 100 Linen Cloth. #Level up to 50 skill with Bolt of Linen Cloth (requires at least 100 Linen Cloth). #Level up to 60 skill with Heavy Linen Gloves (requires at least 20 Bolt of Linen Cloth). #Level up to 65 skill with Red Linen Shirt (requires at least 10 Bolt of Linen Cloth). #Level up to 75 skill with Reinforced Linen Cape (requires at least 20 Bolt of Linen Cloth). Leveling Tailoring 75 - 150 In total, this section requires at least 255 Wool Cloth and 120 Silk Cloth. #Level up to 105 skill with Bolt of Woolen Cloth (requires at least 90 Wool Cloth). #Level up to 110 skill with Gray Woolen Shirt (requires at least 10 Bolt of Woolen Cloth). #Level up to 125 skill with Double-stitched Woolen Shoulders (requires at least 45 Bolt of Woolen Cloth). #Level up to 145 skill with Bolt of Silk Cloth (requires at least 80 Silk Cloth). #Level up to 150 skill with Azure Silk Hood (requires at least 10 Bolt of Silk Cloth). Leveling Tailoring 150 - 225 In total, this section requires at least 740 Silk Cloth and 150 Mageweave Cloth. #Level up to 160 skill with Azure Silk Hood (requires at least 20 Bolt of Silk Cloth). #Level up to 170 skill with Silk Headband (requires at least 30 Bolt of Silk Cloth). #Level up to 175 skill with Formal White Shirt (requires at least 15 Bolt of Silk Cloth). #Level up to 185 skill with Bolt of Mageweave (requires at least 50 Mageweave Cloth). #Level up to 205 skill with Crimson Silk Vest (requires at least 80 Bolt of Silk Cloth). #Level up to 215 skill with Crimson Silk Pantaloons (requires at least 40 Bolt of Silk Cloth). #Level up to 220 skill with Black Mageweave Leggings (requires at least 10 Bolt of Mageweave). #Level up to 225 skill with Black Mageweave Gloves (requires at least 10 Bolt of Mageweave). Leveling Tailoring 225 - 300 In total, this section requires at least 350 Mageweave Cloth, 800 Runecloth, and 90 Rugged Leather. #Level up to 230 skill with Black Mageweave Gloves (requires at least 10 Bolt of Mageweave). #Level up to 250 skill with Black Mageweave Headband (requires at least 60 Bolt of Mageweave). #Level up to 260 skill with Bolt of Runecloth (requires at least 10 Bolt of Runecloth, 50 Runecloth). #Level up to 275 skill with Runecloth Belt (requires at least 45 Bolt of Runecloth). #Level up to 280 skill with Runecloth Bag (requires at least 25 Bolt of Runecloth and 10 Rugged Leather). #Level up to 300 skill with Runecloth Gloves (requires at least 80 Bolt of Runecloth and 80 Rugged Leather).